


sleepy mornings

by whereverimayfindher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He wakes up weighed down and so hot he’s dizzy with it, sweat prickling down his back. He tries moving, but everything feels heavy, so he opens his eyes to a bright morning sun streaming through the window. Luke is sprawled on top of him, snoring softly on his chest, and Poe is effectively pinned until either Luke awakens or his need to pee gets to be a problem.</p>
  <p>It doesn’t take that long; Luke wakes up by degrees, like he’s holding onto sleep with both hands and his teeth. At last he moves a bit and seems to realize where he is, exactly. “Oh,” he says.</p>
  <p>“Good morning,” Poe says. This might be the best possible start to a day. “Sleep well?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to the sky without wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609887) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> Come talk to me on tumblr at [whereverimayfindher](whereverimayfindher.tumblr.com)!

 


End file.
